Time to run
by Snitcheh
Summary: After some business, Aki the time dragon-slayer, returned to the Guild Hall of Fairy Tail, just to take a look of what happened during the years she was gone. Natsu chases his old friend down and takes her back to the Guild. What did she do while she was gone? Will it be the same or has she changed? (Natsu Dragneel x OC) [I do not own Fairy Tail]
1. One more look

**Intro~ **

Hello mina! I haven't done a story in a while, Nor have i done a Fairy Tail one. Tell me how it is! Here ya go!

* * *

><p><strong>Aki's POV~ <strong>

_Magnolia... _I thought looking around as i stepped off the train. I started walking into town. I looked up and saw the giant Guild Hall. The Fairy Tail one. The one i used to be in, since i am a Time Dragon-Slayer. Maybe i should go see every- Wait no... Don't get carried away again... I walked down the street going into various places trying not to stay in one place for long. Everythings been different since then... Since i left Fairy Tail. No one knows i'm here, so i could stay here for a bit. I got a little excited... Its been a couple years since i've seen everyone... I wonder if theres any new members! I want to know how everyones doing, that would be enough. I pulled my black cloak over my light blue hair. I would just open the doors and take a glance. No one would even notice, how it is there. I walked forward towards the Guild Hall. Its been awhile... What if someone sees me? No it'll be fine... Even if they may have forgotten all about me... I opened the doors slowly. The new doors were hard to open quietly. But i looked around, my gray eyes scanning the room. There was a couple new members... Mira was still at the bar... Gray was still naked... Natsu was still fighting... Erza was still trying to get Natsu not to fight... I miss them all. I closed the doors right after i caught Natsu's eyes. I started down the street before he could even think again about going near the door.

**Natsu's POV~**

I sniffed the air... Was that... Aki? No way... Shes been gone forever... I turned to the door. I saw a book laying there. I picked it up sniffing it. It was Aki. I ran after the smell leaving the Guild and running down the street. Even after hearing a couple people call after me. She had to still be here, that was the last train today. I followed her scent as far as i could. Then i ended up at a cafe. I opened the door and saw the same hooded figure i saw back at the Guild Doors sitting alone drinking tea. It had to be her... Right? I walked over slowly. She looked up and panic struck her face. She got up starting to run out as i grabbed her throwing her over my shoulder and running back towards the guild.

"Natsu if you don't let go of me! Im not ready to face the Guild yet!"

"Too bad your coming to the guild, i've been looking forever and i'm not letting you run away again!" I slightly yelled. I wasn't even thinking. Aki is back. I kicked open the doors of the guild "I found her!" I yelled. Everyone looked over.

**Aki's POV~**

Natsu put me down. I saw the old and new faces look at me. I pulled down my hood. I saw Master walk over. I looked down at him. I never quit the Guild or got kicked out, i really just had to do some "Work". He was the only one who knew why.

"So, you've come back"

"Yes Master, but its still a bit wobbly, i didn't plan on returning until it was straightened out" Everyone was a bit confused. They all thought i got kicked out, which everyone complained to the master. He did that so when i got back no one would be mad at me, since he knew i would come back, even if i could've died out there.

"Has your Guild Mark held up?" Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Yea" I turned around showing him the Red guild mark on my lower back.

"But, Guild Members who leave the Guild get their insignia removed..." Natsu said, probably the most confused. He was my best friend no matter what.

"I never left Natsu" He kept looking at me. All of the sudden he hugged me, along with everyone else. I saw out of the corner of my eye all of the new Guild members standing dumbfounded. I laughed and turned to Natsu.

"Now i have to stay eh?"

"Yea" A goofy grin crossed his face. Im back home...

* * *

><p><em>There's those who dwell on the past,<em>

_And those who depend on the future_

_But i stay here in the present_

_~Aki_


	2. The burning flames

**Intro~ **

Hai mina! 2nd Chapter... What a surprise... The day after i released the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Aki's POV~<strong>

I sat down and watched everyone fight and party as usual. I know the newcomers better now. And it seems that everyone has changed a bit. A sad look crossed my face when i realized they did fine without me... Natsu saw me and i turned my head the other way and sipped my cup of tea. I wonder when i can see them all again, who knew i would make friends on my little trip. There was someone named Asuka. She was older then me, but i still missed her. Me, Asuka, and the others were all on the job. She treated me like a little sister. I sipped my tea again and saw Natsu out of the corner of my eye. I stood up and put the tea cup down on the table, and on accident, it shattered. Crap. I quickly used a quick spell to reverse the cup making it normal. I started walking out and then Natsu grabbed my arm. He wouldn't let go.

"Natsu let go right now" I turned around and glared at him. He let go right away

"I forgot how scary you were..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"So what do you want Natsu?"

"Well i wanted to go on a job with you and Erza and everyone..."

"Well then pick a job we'll get the last train out" I said. He turned his head towards the board.

"Come help me pick one then" He moaned. I kept walking.

"I think you can handle that on your own Natsu, last train today" I walked out of the Guild Hall and all the way home. I havent been home for a long time now. I opened the door and everything was clean, surprisingly. Barely any dust, nothing missing. Cleaner then i remember actually. I sat on the couch and took out a picture of me, Asuka, and the rest. I put that next to the one of me and Natsu when we were little. I got ready for the job. I put on gray boots, a blue skirt, and a black tanktop. Putting my black cloak on as well. I put my hair up too. I heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. Natsu was there and he stood over me.

"What's wrong Aki"

"Nothing's wrong"

"Don't lie to me" I looked down. Why was he always so over-protective.

"Im not lying, im fine, dont worry about me" I looked up at him.

"Then you'll come on the job right?"

"Yea did you pick a good one?" I said as we walked out. I pulled the hood of my cloak up.

"Yea, 1mil Jewel, Fighting a couple monsters"

"Great, cant wait to fight again" We made it to the train station and everyone was there already. We all got on the train that was about to leave. Natsu sat next to me with Wendy next to him casting spells so he didn't get motion sickness. I was really tired, not being able to sleep since i got back. I leaned on the window trying to sleep when Natsu pulled my head onto his shoulder. It was more comfortable than a window... And then i feel asleep for the rest of the train ride.

**Aki's Nightmare~**

_"You have to run Aki!"_

_"But i don't wanna leave you!"_

_"Just keep running, theres a city up ahead not far north, go there and don't ever give anyone your necklace, Sunadokei gave it to you for a reason" My foster mother pushed me out of the house and onto the street. I turned around to see the house in flames. I started to run North like she said. I kept running, buildings burning down around me. I looked at my hourglass while i was running. Everyone i knew ended up leaving me in the end so far. I turned around and saw people burning to ashes. I started crying knowing i couldn't do anything to help at all. Then i saw my foster mom, help an old lady out of her house and once she got out, the house crumbled down smashing the two and blood went everywhere, fire surrounding them..._

**Natsu's POV~**

The train stopped and Aki was still asleep. She was sweating and breathing fast. I picked her up carrying her on my back. We all got off the train and got to the inn we were staying at. Erza gave everyone beds, Wendy was with Lucy, Gray with Erza, and Me and Aki. I took her off my back putting her on the bed. Then all of the sudden her eyes shot open.

"Your finally u-" I saw a tear fall as she put her hand over her eyes. "-Whats wrong"

"Just a Nightmare..." She said getting up to get changed. Once she got back she got in the bed and curled up in a ball. I was already changed so i got in as well. I heard her crying slightly. I put my hand on her head.

"Its okay" I didn't know what else to say. I never saw her cry not even once. She wiped her eyes and turned over, i noticed her hourglass necklace still on.

"Yea.." I sighed and pulled her into a hug. I saw her cheeks were red and then i felt mine burn up. She ended up sleeping. After a while i did. I really don't know her at all...

* * *

><p><em>There's those who dwell on the past,<em>

_And those who depend on the future_

_But i stay here in the present_

_~Aki_


	3. Poison heart

**Intro~ **

Enjoying the story so far? Great! Not enjoying the story so far? Tell me what i should change!

* * *

><p><strong>Aki's POV~<strong>

I opened my eyes and saw that i was in Natsu's arms and immediately squirmed out and got up. It was 4 in the morning, so i got dressed and ready. I sat back on the bed where Natsu was still asleep. His scarf had fallen off so i took it from under him and put it next to me on the bed. I started braiding my hair to the side. Once i finished i looked at the job request and read through it. So they were elemental wolves... Electric, Poison, Shadow, Light, Fire and Water. Soon enough everyone slowly woke up and got ready. I helped Wendy put her hair up in her usual pigtails. Natsu woke up last. He sat up and looked to where i was sleeping, then looked around a bit panicked then saw me. He got up and got ready and soon enough we were all out the door.

"So where do we go?" Lucy asked. Erza took out the job request and pointed to the forest, which was dark and a bit scary, though the only 2 that jumped were Lucy and Wendy.

"Alright, Happy you go with Natsu and Gray. Wendy you and Carla will be with me and Aki and Lucy will go together" We all nodded besides Gray and Natsu who just glared at each other. We all went different directions.

"So you used to be really close with Natsu and the others right?" Lucy said. I was walking a bit faster than her.

"Yea, but some stuff got in the way. So i told Gramps and he pretended to kick me out"

"Alright, so what magic do you use again?"

"Time Dragon-Slayer"

"You have the Dragon roar and everything right?"

"Mhm"

"Can you control time or anything?"

"Only inanimate objects"

"Got it"

"Okay so whatever wolves we get, ill take the one closest to me and you do the same. Okay?"

"Okay" We kept walking when something jumped out of the bush. It had a purple aura and then another one jumped out and it had a green aura. I aimed at the first one and screamed

"_TIME DRAGON ROAR!_" A roar of Time swept the wolf off its feet and into a tree. I looked over at lucy and she was having a bit of trouble. She got the Nature one. I had to finish this one off quick. All of the sudden it ran at me and scratched my leg.

"_TIME DRAGONS KICK!" _I kicked it back into a tree. It fell and turned into Purple ash. I looked at my leg where it scratched me and saw my leg turn a bit purple and it started hurting a lot more than it should've. I got the poison one. Of course. I ran over to the Nature one.

"_TIME DRAGON IRON FIST!"_ I punched the wolf and sent it flying as it turned into ash. Lucy sent back her perverted cow spirit. I pulled my hood up and realised the Poison was spreading. I turned and saw Happy fly over. He told us to follow so we did. We turned a corner and saw Natsu and Gray, I waved at the two. I felt my knees buckle and i was about to fall when Natsu ran over and grabbed me pulling me up. He saw my leg which i had tried to hide with my cloak.

"What the hell happened?!" He said almost screaming in my face.

"Its just a scratch"

"No its not! Tell me what happened!" He was getting angry

"Im fine" I stood up and felt light headed. "Maybe no-" I fell and blacked out...

**NATSU'S POV~**

Its been a couple hours since Aki passed out. I carried her and we meet up with Erza and Wendy and Wendy healed her but said she needed rest. She should've told us earlier about her leg. We went and got our money and split it up. I put Aki's money in her bag. We were on the train on the way back. She was laying down with her head on my lap. I looked at her. Why did she leave? Everyone loved her. Even if gramps kicked her out she couldve said bye. And why did she say she never left, and had her guild mark. Oh whatever. Im sure it was nothing. I heard her moan and flip over so she was facing me. Then she rubbed her eyes and opened them and looked up at me still half asleep. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I blushed really hard after realising how cute she was when she was like this. She sat up and started talking to Happy and Carla who were on the table. She patted Happy's head and Carla still didn't trust her. And Wendy explained that it was her attitude, but shes nice when you know her. We made it to Magnolia and Aki jumped on my back.

"Carry me~" She said lazily. I started walking and one by one everyone went separate ways. It was just me, Aki and Happy since we all lived a bit far from town. I ended up walking to hers and putting her on her bed since she fell asleep on my back. I closed the door quietly.

"You liiike Her" Happy said quietly.

"Happy"

"Aye?"

"Shut it"

"Aye..."

* * *

><p><em>There's those who dwell on the past,<em>

_And those who depend on the future_

_But i stay here in the present_

_~Aki_


	4. Tell me when you want

**Intro~ **So i got another chapter in. Oh and Happy New Years! I hope you have a good year! Your welcome for the extra long chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Aki's POV~<strong>

I woke up still in my clothes. I got up and changed into a new pair and started walking to the Guild. Once i got there i looked around and saw that _everyone _was there. Except for Natsu and Happy. He did take me home last night... What if something happened to him and Happy? I sat down at the bar and after about an hour or two of talking to Mira and Wendy i got worried.

"Hey, where is Natsu? I haven't seen him since the job yesterday.." Wendy said to me.

"Ill go visit him, ill be right back" I said getting up and walking out the Guild doors. After i walked a couple blocks something flew from the alley into me. I noticed that it was Happy.

"Natsu..! Something... Happened" He said panting. He landed on my shoulder.

"What happened to Natsu?!" I said a bit scared of what happened.

"Just hurry and get to our house" He said. I started running down the street and turned onto the path to his house. I kicked down the door of his house. "You could've turned the knob Aki..." He complained flying over to Natsu's room and opening the door. I looked around and saw Natsu on the ground, a giant slash in his arm and he was beat up all over. He was unconscious and there was blood everywhere. I ran into the Kitchen and grabbed Bandages and wrapped his arm up before he lost more blood. I dragged him onto the bed.

"What happened?" I said laying him in the bed and taking care of his other injuries.

"I woke up and went into the Kitchen to get a fish... I didn't hear any snoring so i thought he left for the Guild... Then i looked through the doorway of his room and saw him like this. So i started flying to the Guild for help..." He said almost sobbing. I couldn't blame him, Natsu would've been dead in about an hour if he didn't come to the Guild.

"Alright, we should get Wendy to heal him, can you go get her? Ill watch Natsu" I said sitting on the bed next to Natsu. Happy flew out the door. I sighed and looked at him. He was in poor condition, and whoever did this to him would have a certain death. He was hot yet cute while sleeping. Not that i cared. I ended up laying down next to him. All of the sudden he moaned and grabbed the arm covered in bandages.

"Youre up?" I said, and with that he moaned again out of pain. "Don't worry Happy's getting Wendy" He opened his eyes and looked up at me. He tried to sit up but he was in way too much pain. I grabbed his arm and he winced at the pain. I unwrapped his arm and put new bandages on them. He sighed and looked at me.

"How did this happen..?"

"You dont remember?"

"Well it's all foggy so i guess no..."

"Happy found you like this and came to the Guild for help and bumped into me on the way" I said and finished wrapping his arm and laid next to him again.

"Aki..." Natsu said all of the sudden. I turned my head towards him.

"What?" I said, seeing that he was blushing. I acted like i didn't notice. He stared and then after a minute he opened his mouth to talk and then stopped. He just made a face and turned the other way. I sighed and got up.

"Tell me whatever you were about to when you want to. Alright?"

"Okay..." He murmured. I walked into his Living room and saw 2 pictures. One of him with the others which was recent i think, and the same old one i had of us.

**Flashback~**

"Heyy Akiii" I heard Lucy say while i was walking out to go check on Natsu. I turned to her.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Im going to Natsu's place to check on him"

"You know he liiikes you"

"You're starting to sound like Happy Lucy"

"But come on it's obvious, you two would make a great couple" She smirked. I turned and walked out of the Guild ignoring her annoying mocking...

**Present~**

Why am i thinking of that now... I mean it can't be true... Right? I mean he is too much of a block head... But he does protect me all the time... And usually never leaves my side... Crap what am i thinking?! Then i heard a knock at the broken door Happy tried to fix. I opened it and Wendy was at the door. Behind her was Happy, along with Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Carla.

"Hes in his room" I said to Wendy and let her in and she ran around to go help Natsu. The others followed her in and i walked behind. Erza almost killed him and Lucy was at the brim of tears at his condition. Wendy started healing and after a couple minutes he jumped up and hugged the nearest person, who happened to be me. I dont even know if that was a coincidence or not. But he hugged me for a solid minute and then let go and his face was tomato red. I blushed as well... And Lucy seemed to notice and smirk at me and i turned away. Natsu looked at me confused. I walked out of the room and of course Natsu jumped up and followed. I walked outside and went a couple feet from the house and sat down and looked at the sunset. Natsu sat down next to me.

**Natsu's POV~**

I looked at Aki. She really has changed, sometimes she just stares off and doesn't even move for a couple minutes.

"Natsu!" I heard someone whisper. i turned my head a bit and saw Lucy at the doorway. "Do it you idiot!" She whispered again.

"Tell her already flame-brain" Gray said. Erza nodded and Wendy put up a thumbs up. Happy giggled and Carla just slightly nodded a bit. What did Happy tell them...

_"Tell me whatever you were about to when you want to. Alright?" _Those words echoed in my mind. I sighed and put a thumbs up behind my back to all of them and they all sat in the living room and Happy acted as though he was cleaning but kept glancing at me. I turned to Aki again.

"Aki... I... I..." Should i tell her or not? Or should i just wait... I dont even know anymore. I pulled my scarf up to cover my mouth. She turned to me and tilted her head a bit confused. Then she stood up all of the sudden so i did too. She grabbed my scarf and pulled me down to her height. She started going on about how i needed to wise up and protect myself like i protected others. i spaced out midway and just stared at her gray eyes. I leaned over and kissed her then she let go of my scarf. I backed up and she just stared up at me. I blushed and she did the same. I acted on impulse like the idiot i am. "Sorry..." I said looking down. All of the sudden she jumped up and hugged me, knocking me over. She started laughing. "Whats so funny?" I said looking at her as she rolled off of me and layed next to me.

"I thought Lucy was lying when she said you liked me!" She said laughing hysterically. "But i was wrong" She stopped laughing after a while and calmed down a bit. "So... What are we now? Dating..?" She said blushing.

"I guess.." I said standing up and she jumped on my back. I ended up taking her back to my house, where everyone still was. I let go of Aki and she landed on the couch on top of Lucy. She scrambled off and stood up laughing. Gray got up and walked to the door.

"Alright, i'm hitting the road" He said. "You guys should too" And with that, everyone got up and left out the door saying bye. It was just me, Aki, and Happy. Aki walked into my room and flopped onto the bed.

"Come on Aki get up" I said flipping her over. I saw that she was already asleep. I sighed and layed down next to her and fell asleep...


	5. Why goodbye?

**Intro~ **So its been awhile... Hope you like the long chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Aki's POV~<strong>

I woke up with pink hair in my face. I realized it was Natsu and flipped him off the bed. I guess i fell asleep on his bed... He woke up and looked up at me from the floor and stood up. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and wandered off out of the room. I got up and walked to the door to go home but i felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I turned around to see Natsu.

"I'm going home to get changed Natsu, meet you at the Guild" He let go and i walked out the door. I turned around to see him go to take a step and follow me, but then the glare i gave him made him retreat to his room. I continued down the street, pushing my Hourglass around my neck back and forth. Once i made it home i put on a revealing shirt and shorts, most of my stomach showing. And then my necklace to top it off. I walked out and saw Natsu sitting on the bench a little far from my house waiting for me. I walked towards him and he looked up and smiled, then i couldn't tell if he was mad about revealing a lot or happy... Then i saw Happy fly over from the direction of Natsu's house. He flew alongside of us as we talked.

"So are we going on a job today Aki?" Natsu asked a bit impatient.

"Sure, we'll pick one out and tell the rest-" All of the sudden Natsu cut me off.

"But um, can we go alone?" It was cute when he wasn't bashful and destroying things, when he did that he was hot. I sighed and turned and walked towards the Guild.

"Fine" I said, continuing to walk. I heard Natsu whisper something to Happy when we got to the Guild hall. We walked in and found a job, to get someones necklace back. Its said to have good luck or something. We decided to only tell Happy we were going and left. He would've told the Guild either way. We went to our houses and grabbed our bags then headed towards the train station. Natsu and i sat across from each other. He got motion sickness the second we started moving.

"Come over here Natsu" I said glaring at him. He sheepishly went around and sat next to me. In the end i copied Erza and knocked him out. When we got there we talked to the man who sent the job request.

"So i need you two to get my necklace back from a woman named Cay. She stole it and now works at the bar down the street. The manager, he's hiring but he likes women that are, well lets say, he likes women like this lady here" He said pointing to me. So he was a pervert? Natsu tensed up after the last sentence. I ignored him and looked back at the man.

"I see, we will get the necklace back no problem" I said and dragged Natsu out since he was almost picking a fight with the guy. We started down the street and stopped outside the bar. "Natsu"

"Hm"

"I have an idea, i can get a job at this place and distract that Cay girl. While i do that you can find a way to sneak in and steal the necklace, which i think she puts in her locker after work. I can talk to her while you grab it."

"Sounds like a plan, but can we just crash the place?"

"No Natsu, she will be wearing it all day, so barging in would just cause her to run for it"

"Okay..." He sighed. I told him to wait outside while i go in. I walked up to the bar and saw the manager. He looked at me and smirked. He _is _a pervert. I sat at the seat and smiled at him.

"Do you think i can get a job here?" I said trying to be, i guess, attractive.

"Sure, for a woman like you anything" He said. Then he went into the back and handed me the waitress outfit. "Your locker is the last on on the right" As i walked around into where the lockers were i felt his eyes staring at me while i walked in. I held up the outfit and it was _very _revealing, more than i thought. I quickly put it on and tried my best to not show my Guild mark. I walked out and started to work. As i was walking i saw the person the man described, Cay. She was dropping things everywhere but nothing broke... Soon it was finally the end of the day. I walked into the locker room following Cay. I got changed fast and watched her. She walked into the shower room after slamming her locker. I tip toed over and took a bobby pin out of my hair and started picking the look. I got it open quick and got the necklace the closed it. I walked out and left, finding Natsu a bit farther leaning against the wall. I walked over and opened my hand, the necklace hanging from my finger.

"Hey Aki. How'd it go?"

"Just fine, lets take the next train out of here. At Least before she notices the missing necklace"

"Got it, though we will have to hurry, the next train is leaving now" He said tossing me my bag. We both runned towards the train station and made it to the train on time. We sat on opposite sides again, and right before the train started Natsu said

"How do you not get sick to your stomach on trains?"

"Its a trick," I got up and sat next to him. I put my hand on his head. "Time dragon slayer secret art, relieve" I whispered in his ear. The train started moving and he went to grab his stomach but then didn't.

"Im not sick... Thank god..." He said. I leaned on his shoulder and he moved towards the window. He patted his lap motioning me to lay down. So i did. I laid down and after a while i feel asleep...

**Nightmare~**

_As i stood there, surrounded by bodies, i noticed something. They were the bodies of about half of the Guild members, either dead or almost. And right at my feet was Natsu. He started getting up slowly. I reached out my hand not being able to stop it. _

_"Goodbye Aki..." He mumbled and a flash of white came from my hand. _

**Present time~**

I shot my eyes open. Another nightmare? The thing was i've never had a nightmare that wasnt about my past... Oh whatever. I sat up and realised i wasnt on the train, more like surrounded by pillows on Natsu's bed... I sighed and stood up and walked out of the room. I saw Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Natsu.

"Natsu calm down its probably nothing" Gray said trying to calm him down as he paced the Kitchen.

"Yea, maybe it was a bad dream..?" Lucy said, which caused Natsu to turn towards her. None of them realised i was in the room, since there was to much commotion.

"Maybe..." Natsu said. Then he sniffed the air and turned to me. He ran over and hugged me. Once he let go i backed up a bit, remembering the nightmare. "You okay Aki?" He said, looking down at me. I nodded my head. He turned around and i jumped on his back. He carried me to my house after i said goodbye to everyone. Then Natsu whispered something to them i couldn't hear. I jumped off at my house.

"Bye Natsu"

"Goodbye Aki..." My heart sunk at those words. The nightmare pounding my head. I stood at my door watching him walk away. But before i could open my door when i turned around i was grabbed by something... Or someone...


	6. Don't tell little girl

**Intro~ **Extra long chapter since i will be away for the weekend ^-^ Hope you enjoy since i won't update until about uh i have no idea. Just read it slowly so it lasts xD I was planning on publishing this earlier, but i had 0 time between sports and school!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV~<strong>

I've been worried about Aki since last night... Was she having another nightmare? I tried to get the thought out of my head as i walked to the Guild, Happy beside me.

"Natsu... Had that happened to Aki before? I'm worried.." Happy said, trying to catch up to my speedy walk. I wanted to get to the Guild quick since Aki wasn't at her house.

"Yea.. that happened when she had a nightmare the other day.." I said trailing off. We made it to the Guild and looked around for Aki. I saw her at the table drinking tea... But she wasn't drinking it the way she always does... I gave up on thinking about that and walked over to her.

**Aki's POV~**

My head turned on its own to see Natsu after he called my name. I haven't been able to move my own body since last night, and i cant even remember what happened.

_"Silly little girl... Who knew you would be of use to me?" _A voice said in my head. Who was that? It sounded familiar...

"Hey Aki" Natsu said, which snapped me out of my thoughts. The voice in my head answered for me,

"Hey Natsu" She sounded like me... What was going on..? Natsu walked away.

_"You're confused aren't you... I pity you, fool... How fun would it be to kill your friends..?" _The voice said again.

_"Leave" _I said in my head, over and over. Soon enough i could almost move.

_"I shall leave you for now, but do be aware ill be back when its time. That time will be in your future. But for now goodbye. Tell your friends of this and you will die along with each of them. That includes your little mate..." _The voice said then left. I could move again so i grabbed my tea and sipped it.

"Um Aki... Were gonna go on a job with the others today" Natsu said coming back over. I nodded and stood up. Those words echoed in my mind as we rode the train... _Tell your friends of this and you will die along with each of them. That includes your little mate... _As we road Natsu went on about how he wasn't puking his guts out. Though by the end of the ride we all wished he was sick to his stomach.

"So whats the job Lucy?" I said walking next Lucy. She pulled out the paper and started reading

"For 1 million jewel... Please save my daughter from the dark Guild in town..."

"So we have to save someone?"

"Yea thats what it seems like"

"Dark Guild... i wonder which one... I heard half of them were wiped out..."

"Lets hope its not a high rank one..." Lucy said cowardly. We all laughed and finally made it to the women's house. We walked inside to see a pretty mansion, fully decorated and beautiful... Then we saw a woman sitting waiting for us i think. I walked forward.

"Hello, we're mages from Fairy Tail, we saw your job request"

"Ah yes Fairy Tail Number 1 guild in Fiore. I would assume you read the request paper?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Alright, in that case ill get right to the point. The Guild name is Yami hakken. They have been threatening a local Guild my daughter had joined only about a year ago to practice magic. They attacked and kidnapped her. I presume this was because our family has great wealth in business. So they would make most profit from a ransom. So i decided why not hire some wizards to bring her back home safely."

"Okay, we will get your daughter back"

"Thank you, its been hard for her after her father died... Im sure just seeing some first class wizards up close would get her excited. Shes about your age" She said pointing to Wendy. "She has long brown hair and green eyes, good luck" I nodded and we left the mansion.

"So first we need to find the Dark Guild"

"Yami hakken... Never heard that one before. Must be low class" Erza said.

"I hope..." Lucy said afterwards.

"Alright how about this." Erza said stopping while we were walking "We split up. Natsu, Happy, and Gray. Lucy and me. Carla, Wendy and Aki. Me and Lucy will head that way, you two groups go that way and that way" She said pointing as she talked. We all split up. Me, Wendy, and Carla started walking.

"Where should we start" Wendy said a bit shy, since she hadn't been alone with me since we've meet.

"I think we could start by going to the Local Guild she was talking about"

"Alright sounds like a good idea!"

"Wendy stop being so childish" Carla said, but we kept walking. Finally we made it to the Guild Hall. I walked in and looked around.

"I wonder whos the master here" I said quietly looking around. It definitely was smaller than our Guild. Not even half the amount of people in our Guild. I started walking in and walked to their little bar. I told Wendy to go ask the members about it. I walked up to the woman behind the counter. I was looking around the Guild, barely paying attention to what she looked like.

"Excuse me miss, Do you have any information about the Guild Yami hakken?" I said, glancing at Wendy while saying it.

"The Yami hakken, yes they attacked the Guild yesterday" I turned to her and for some reason she was familiar. I had no idea how.

"Which way did they leave?" I asked. By now she put down the glass she was cleaning and looked at me. She looked at me for a couple minutes then said

"C'mon, it hasn't been that long Aki" Then i remembered. It was Asuka. A smile crossed her face, the same one she always wore while we were together. She was a water dragon-slayer. The rarest dragons included the Time and Water ones, so we were needed for the project.

"Asuka..?" I said questioning, she has changed. Her hair got longer and her blue eyes darker.

"Yea, and it seems your back in the Guild eh?"

"Yes, sort of forced in a way, but i'm still doing good. And it seems you joined a Guild as well?"

"Yea, big enough, not as big as your Guild i recon, you have some of the strongest mages and i'm sure some of the Guild members here admire them"

"That seems true" I said, then Wendy walked over, looking a bit tired and worn out. "This is Wendy" I said pointing back to her. "You get an information?" I said to her, turning my head her way. She nodded and pointed to a ton of kids about a year or two younger than Wendy running around showing older Guild members a piece of paper, which i recognized had Wendy's signature. I laughed and turned back to Asuka "So, can you tell us where they went-" Some kid grabbed Wendy's arm and started dragging her away "-Before she gets ripped to bits.." Asuka laughed.

"They went East, towards the mountains. I see you got an exceed, which would be a good idea to use to get to their Guild Hall"

"I don't think Carla can handle 2 people.."

"Maybe Liz can help out," Asuka said, turning her head and waving towards a little exceed "LIZ!" She called, and soon the she flew over. "This is Liz, Liz this is Aki, and old friend" She said pointing to me.

"Nice to meet you, Aki" She said holding out her paw. I shook in lightly and turned to Asuka.

"When did you meet Liz?"

"Oh.. I found her as an egg when i was little.. When we went to work i had to leave her behind"

"And i'm still mad at you!" Liz said glaring at Asuka. She just laughed.

"Sorry, but can you take Aki up to the Yami hakken Guild hall"

"The Yami hakken?"

"Yes, her and her friends are on a job, they need a way up that horrid mountain"

"Alright," She sighed. "Ill get the body bags"

"Liz, it'll be fine. I think two Dragon-slayers is more than enough"

"So why don't you help?"

"I'm not very good at my magic, i don't practice as often"

"Okay, we leave now?" I nodded. We walked out of the Guild, saving Wendy from the little ones, along with Carla. We explained it and started walking towards the mountain. Wonder where the others are...


	7. Yami Hakken Part 1

**Intro~ **New chapter that took a week! Dont kill me! I split up this chapter since it was _really _long. Hope you enjoy! Stay tuned :3

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV~<strong>

Happy lazily flew next to me, Gray walking beside me the opposite way. We had figured out that there was a cave way up the mountain to get to the Dark Guild.

"Wonder if the other's found the guild yet" Gray said, as we made it to the cave.

"I don't know ice princess, took a while to get the information..."

"Well you had to tie the guy up!"

"What were we supposed to do, talk it out over tea!" Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder, eating a fish.

"Well shouldn't we be rescuing not ambushing-" Before Happy could make his point, Me and Gray were already fighting. Then we heard footsteps.

**Erza's POV~**

"We've barely moved.." Lucy moaned, I continued climbing.

"We're halfway up the mountain, and if we don't get their quick we may get beaten by the others!"

"So this is a race for you.."

"Not exactly"

"That doesn't make me feel any better"

"Just climb" I said, and we were climbing up the mountain, and soon Lucy had to take out a spirit to carry her, pathetic. Then i spotted someone, or something, flying down at us.?

**Aki's POV~**

"Are we almost there?" I asked, looking down at the mountain below.

"Almost, you are heavy" Liz replied,

"Hey shut it" I responded, and with that the exceeds slightly picked up the flying pace.

"Hey Aki" Wendy asked.

"Yea?"

"You're a time Dragon-Slayer, right?"

"Mhm"

"So can you like, travel through time?"

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, i can control an inanimate object's time flow"

"So can't you just make the mountain smaller?"

"No, i can only control non-living things, and the amount of trees and plants down there would make it impossible"

"I see, do you see the future like Carla?"

"Carla sees the future?"

"She has these things where she sees things about the future in her mind"

"Its much more complex than that Wendy," Carla said, interrupting. She sighed.

"Well do you still have all the Dragon-Slayer moves? Like Dragon Roar?"

"Yea, just that i'm a rare Dragon Slayer, one of a kind"

"Oh i get it" She said, and then we were just about at the top

"There it is! The Guild!" I said, and soon we were landing. "Wendy, stay quiet, at least until Natsu arrives..." I whispered. We walked around to the back and found a trapdoor. Liz went down to check it out, and she wanted to help instead of leaving. She came back up.

"Safe" She whispered, and we all hopped down the hole and saw a hole path, carved in by a drill or something.

"Be careful.." I said, mostly towards Wendy, since the exceeds where just flying. Then, we heard someone make a noise. Then we ran forward. We saw someone standing there, a weird looking dog next to him. The 'someone' was a girl, and in her hands she held two tied up people... Natsu and Gray!? The dog-thing held Erza and Lucy, also tied up. I clenched my fist, and Wendy covered her mouth.

"You assholes! What are you doing with them?"

"Hey hey hey, dont be so rude" The girl said, sounding like a snake as her tongue rolled.

"Let them go" I said, Then she held Natsu up higher.

"Is this your little boyfriend?" I gritted my teeth, then she threw him against the wall, hard. "Or is it this one, maybe?" She said, now laying Gray on the floor stepping on him.

"Stop"

"Why should i? Its so fun!" She said, laughing.

"Because ill kill you"

"How're you gonna do that?" She asked, then i used my magic to reverse the rope so they were loose, before they were used to tie them up. Everyone woke up.

"Wendy, Carla, Liz, get them to a safe place, i'll deal with these two" Wendy quickly ran over and grabbed lucy and Liz and Carla grabbed Gray and Erza. But before they could grab Natsu too, he stood up and walked over, ignoring his injuries.

"So it was that one eh? Won't it be a shame if you were to see him gone.?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, losing my temper. Then the Dog-thing started chasing after Wendy and the rest, who hadn't gotten out yet. Natsu stopped the dog by attacking, and the girl was starting to walk closer.

"Lets see how good you are..." She said, then her hands started swirling with black crystals. She raised her arm and pointed her other one at me, then mumbled "Hell's Power, Exterminate" Then a black beam came out of her arm. I moved my head and it missed. "Huh..?"

"You've gotten too cocky" I said, "Time Dragon-Slayer's Roar!" I yelled, sending the Time roar at her...


	8. Yami Hakken Part 2

**Intro~ **Its short, but i have a day off too maybe make a really long one? I dont know!

* * *

><p><strong>Aki's POV~ <strong>

"A Dragon-Slayer? I thought those idiots were extinct! More or less, a Time one!?" She said, panicking. "I was almost sure the other Dark Guilds wiped out half of you!"

"Speaking of Guilds, yours doesn't seem too famous"

"Low class Guild Yami hakken, we've stayed in the shadows for a reason, so no one would even think of attacking us before the big leagues" She said, then she went into her stance again, this time her hands pointing outwards. "Hell's Power, oblivion" Then a Black beam stretched across the path and went towards me. Before i could dodge it hit me, giving me scratched all over. I grabbed my arm. "Thats it?"

"I'm just getting started" I said, clasping my hands together "Time Dragon-Slayer's prediction" I said, and then i stood there crossing my arms. White swirled around me a little.

"What was that? Your big move? It did nothing!"

"You'll see" I said, and then she lost her patience.

"Your so annoying!" She yelled "Hell's Power, Slash!" What she didn't know was, that i could predict what her move was. Thats what prediction is. I leaned to the side when the black sword came at me.

"What the hell! That was supposed to hit you! Urgh!" She yelled. "NOW YOU'RE A GONER! HELL'S POWER, DESTROY!" She yelled louder, casting a giant beast in front of her. The beast summoned a sword and pointed it at me. Then it growled. I dodged every one of its sword strikes. One or two skimming my skin, then one hit my leg straight through.

"Time Dragon-Slayers roar" I said, hitting her again. Then Natsu ran over, my leg gushing blood.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, i got this.." I said, standing up. "Time Dragon-Slayers roar" I said, i repeated it about 6 times, hitting her each time.

"What, do you only know two moves?!"

"I know the entire collection... including re-cap"

"Huh?" She tilted her head, then i swirled with white and gold.

"Time Dragon-Slayer's secret art... RE-CAP!" As i yelled that, all of the Roars hit her again, making it a total of 13 times she was attacked by them. She fell over.

"Stupid fairies..." She said, before she closed her eyes. My knees felt like water, but before i slammed into the ground Natsu caught me.

"Why do i keep getting beat up eh..?" I said, realising how bad my leg was. "Time Dragon-Slayer's rejuvenate" Then, a few minor scratches disappeared, leaving the ones that hurt like hell. Natsu laid me down on the ground, then he just started over me. He leaned over and kissed me, taking me a bit off guard, his lips on mine. Once we separated, he got up.

"Get on my back" He said, and i sat up and did my best to get on the Dragon-Slayer's back. We head back through the cave, passing the unconscious dog-thing on our way to where everyone else was. Apparently they already got the girl, and the rest of the guild was rather weak. I think that girl was the best they had. We all went down the mountain using the cave system Natsu and Gray used. We went to the mansion and returned the girl, who seemed rather interested in us... I guess mages were her idols. Natsu almost put her on fire though... Oops. We all got on the train to magnolia after splitting our money up. Apparently it was already night, so we got the last one out. Oh great, motion sickness... Atleast i had someone to suffer with on the ride... The 4 hour ride...


End file.
